theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Log
Background Log, previously known as Construct 4, is a Construct Cleric who was created by Artimus. Contrary to popular belief, he was the first Construct to hear Oreyara as opposed to Might-Crank. He wanders around the unexplored regions of Alivast and is known to frequently pester the owners of the vineyard at the edge of the explored territory. He first met the Unexpectables in the unexplored woods east of Alivast while being assailed by harpies. Relationships Artimus Log was originally created to be a messenger for Artimus. However, after hearing the word of Oreyara, he began questioning the Silver Kobolds' book on constructs and how he was built. Artimus deemed him "too smart for his own good" and kicked him out, as Log's curiosity put his facade in jeopardy. Log retained a view that Artimus was "not nice," and upon hearing the news of Artimus' death, Log responded with unapologetic glee. The Unexpectables and Digsby Log was found by our heroes inside a log that rolled down a hill and struck Digsby. After the group dispatched the harpies, Greckles attempted to help the individual escape, only to accidentally remove his leg. Eventually, he was successfully removed and reassembled, and introduced himself as Construct 4. Seeing this as unfit, Borky named him "Log" and the name was immediately accepted. Initially, Panic wanted to bring Log with them, but Greckles and Task objected, with Task arguing that they didn't need a "civ" to follow them into danger. After displaying his ability to cast Summon Celestial, ''they immediately changed tune and requested he follow, saying it would give him the opportunity to spread Oreyara's teachings. However, Log declined, saying he preferred to wander alone. Log rescued the party from Fleur de Mort due to the fey's inability to sense inorganic constructs but only after securing a promise from them to build a temple to Oreyara. Oreyara Log's connection to Oreyara is incredibly strong. He carries a hand-drawn book which depicts how she was created which he uses to spread her faith. He is able to summon her celestial guardians to the mortal plane with little more than a polite request, and has devoted his existence to spreading the good word of his goddess to others. However, unlike other constructs, he couldn't come up with a purpose or name for himself when she asked. Other Constructs Log was unaware of other constructs gaining sentience until informed of them by the party. Other People Even though Log has not returned to the city of Alivast, he has wandered the countryside and encountered other individuals. He mentions meeting the Kents at their vineyard and meeting Remy while he was escorting trebuchets south to the army. Trivia * Log is able to cast ''Conujure Celestial suggesting he is at the least a level 13 Cleric. * Log is, by his own admission, "annoying." * Despite gaining sentience, Log is still convinced he is incapable of emotion. * He once slayed a Manticore with the assistance of one of Oreyara's celestials. * It is possible Log achieved sentience before Suplex Thunder, but as nobody knows exactly when or how she became self-aware, it cannot be confirmed. * knows what a pickle is Gallery 1 of 2 Log by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log and Task (1 of 2) fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 2 of 2 Log by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log and Task (2 of 2) fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Log by @Ultraous.jpg|Log fan art by @Ultraous Log by @SirMalervik.jpg|Log fan art by @SirMalervik Log by @Schmoogin.jpg|Log fan art by @Schmoogin Log by @nutcaseart.jpg|Log fan art by @nutcaseart Log by @Lynicun.jpg|Log fan art by @Lynicun Log by @chibi wisdom.jpg|Log fan art by @chibi_wisdom Log by @Animalien25.jpg|Log fan art by @Animalien25 Log by @ StudioFan .jpg|Log fan art by @_StudioFan_ Log and Digsby by @schmoogin.jpg|Log and Digsby fan art by @Schmoogin Log's Summoned Celestial by @Gray Beast1995.jpg|Log's Summoned Celestial fan art by @Gray_Beast1995 Log's Summoned Celestial by @Ultraous.jpg|Log's Summoned Celestial fan art by @Ultraous Log and Digsby by @Ultraous.jpg|Log and Digsby Fan art by @Ultraous Storytime fan art by @aubroooo.jpg|Log tells The Unexpectables the story of Oreyara. fan art by @aubroooo|link=Oreyara|linktext=Oreyara's Page Category:NPC Category:Construct Characters Category:Cleric Characters